fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Element Union
|kanji= エレメント けつごう |rōmaji= eremento ketsugou |type= Caster Magic |user= Ken Raiden (Ion Falme) Kazuo Sora (Ion Falme) Ryu (Shadow Ice) Unknown (Shadow Flame)}} Element Union is a very rare type of Caster Magic, so rare that some consider it Lost Magic. However, there are still many ways of learning it, either from books or people. This magic is also complicated to learn, taking at least two years to completely learn and another three to fully master. The prime function of Element Union is, as the name suggests, taking two elements and completely merging them, creating a state that has both elements' powers and properties. However, the caster must be in perfect harmony with both elements in order to achieve this state. Description Element Union is a very rare type of magic, which gives a Mage the power to literally combine two elements into a complete new substance/energy, that has both elements' properties. This process is known as "Union". For instance, when the user combines Fire and Lightning, the result will be a mass of pure plasma, that the caster can use at will. The plasma can burn like Fire, electrocute like Lightning, create magnetic fields, heat up or cool down the environment, and pretty much anything else related to the two elements. It is interesting to note that, when the two elements Unite, the resulting substance/energy will have a color resulting from the combination of the elements chromatic color. For example, combining red Fire with yellow Lightning will result in orange plasma. Despite it's name, this magic can also combine non-elemental magics, like Heavenly Body Magic and Darkness Magic, whose Union will produce a some sort of "Dark" variant of Heavenly Body Magic, referred to as Dark Sky. However, combining Magic is much harder then combining Elements and as such, the latter is preferred. Wizards who use Element Union are known as Union Mages. Initially, users of this magic can only "connect" the elements/magics, by forming an unbreakable link between the two, thus allowing him/her to use the two elements in perfect harmony, enabling them to cast Dual-Element spells. It is similar to a Slayer's Dual Element Mode. The process that connects the two elements/magics is simply known as Link. Once the Mage has mastered this, he will next attempt the same process inside their bodies, first manifesting their magic as the two elements and then Linking them. This will assure that the two elements will be in absolute harmony. During this, the Mage must stand completely still, and must focus only on the task at hand, or risk the elements inside explode, damaging the user. Once this is done, they will perform the Inner Union, completely merging the two elements for the first time. Once the Union is complete, there will be a large feedback of Magic, that will be transmitted throughout the mage's body. This feedback will spark a huge increase in the user's physical abilities, in some cases doubling the mages's overall physical strength. An aura bearing its color will surround the user. It is recommended that the caster perform the Inner Union until the process is almost instinctual. Performing Inner Union greatly strains the caster, making them very week and, tho they can technically use the United elements to fight, their physical condition makes it impossible. The Inner Union is traditionally represented as a Yin and Yang symbol, with the user "spinning" the two halves of the symbol, until the two become one perfect circle. Mini Union Ball Forming.gif|The elements gather and Unite... Mini Union Ball.jpg|...performing the Outer Union Once Inner Union is mastered, Mages can now move on to performing the Outer Union, merging the elements on the exterior. This is how Element Union is most often used, as those who have mastered Inner Union can Unite the elements almost instantly. However, the resulting matter needs to be given a form (usually a ball), as it is very hard to freely control it. Lastly, a Union Mage can combine both the Inner and Outer Union, thus achieving a state referred to as True Union, as, in this state, Mages can freely control the United elements. However, the caster will need a certain amount of Magical Pour to initiate the Union. If they lack the amount, the Union cannot be performed. First, the caster will release a large amount of their Magic, and manifests it as their two elements/magics, leaving only a small fragment of Magic inside. They then surround themselves with the elements/magics, creating a sort of cocoon. With the small amount of remaining magic in their bodies, he/she will perform the Inner Union. Due to the small amount of Magic that need to be United, the caster's body will suffer only minor strain. Next, the user will Unite the elements surrounding him/her, performing the Outer Union. Once it is complete, the combined elements will be absorbed back into the mage's body. A few seconds will pass, and then the resulting substance/energy will be released as a massive surge of magic before stabilizing, forming an aura around the user. Thanks to the release, and then the re-absorption of such a large amount of Magic, the user's Magic Power will be increased exponentially, sometimes doubling the caster's initial Magic Power. Depending on the mage, the initial outburst of magic might take the form of a certain beast. For example, Ken Raiden's burst of Magic takes the form of a Phoenix, before stabilizing around him. The state not only gives the user full control of the resulting substance/energy but, thanks to the Inner Union, will suffer a huge boost in physical power, as well as a large increase in his/her Magic Power, due to the reabsorption of the expelled Magic. This grants the Union Mage access to massively powerful spells, enough to put even the strongest of opponents on edge. The only known disadvantage to this State it the huge amount of Magic it consumes, rendering the caster practically defenseless after its use. And, because of this large consumption of magic, True Union cannot be maintained fore more than a few minutes. Mages who have achieved a True Union State are refereed to as True Union Mages. It is interesting to note that elements affected by this magic are difficult, and sometimes impossible for a Slayer to consume. Slayers who have attempted to consume a Union Mages suffered stomach pains, akin to overeating, while Linked elements cannot be consumed at all, unless said Slayer possesses a Dual Element Mod. Known Uses Trivia The name, Element Union was suggested by Perchan. Behind the scenes If you want to us this magic contact me on my talk page. If there are two versions of the same Union, I would ask each to mark their page {ex: Shadow Flame(Onic14)/Shadow Flame(UserX)}. If anything is unclear, contact me on talk. Category:Onic14 Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Dual-Elemental Magic